


努力又可愛的他

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 我小心翼翼的保持距離，深怕太接近，內心的想法就會蜂擁而出。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, 金城碧海/大平祥生, 金平糖
Kudos: 5





	努力又可愛的他

**Author's Note:**

> 金城碧海 x 大平祥生  
> Sky第一人稱視角
> 
> 借用了逃げるは恥だが役に立つ的梗
> 
> OOC請見諒m(_ _)m

在異地的合宿，年紀相仿的男孩子們總是會聚在自己的宿舍。

下垂眼的男孩偶而會加入。說是京都出身，舉手投足間就帶著那麼一些古都的氣質，他總是那麼安靜，在一旁看著，大家胡鬧時，他便用手掩著嘴，嗯呼呼的笑，彎起來的眉眼像隻狗狗，很可愛。

更多時候看到他在練習，人們提到他總是說他努力。他跳起舞像是換了一個人似的，眼神也銳利了起來，當然，特徵的下垂眼還是讓他看起來柔和，但那眼神的確是銳利的。他的表演是吸引人的，可是他自己似乎沒有意識到，那麼漂亮的臉蛋，表演時卻對著地上真浪費呢，似乎是對自己沒有自信的樣子。

這是對他最初的印象。而現在我們將會是要繼續走很長一段路的隊友。

成團後的日子，匆忙的行程裡公司安排了大大小小的專訪，成員們都是一同經歷約莫半年時光的戰友，對彼此的想法與關係性已經是被問到要爛掉的話題。

熟悉了之後知道他更多孩子氣的一面，原本覺得他個性穩重，實際上就和汐恩與翔也一樣容易受氣氛影響開始胡鬧，也能窺見他隱藏的很好的那份不服輸的個性。然而每次思考答案時，想到初見面的那段日子，再一路回想到最近，回答的仍是他的努力與自律。

「碧海你總是很稱讚祥生吶。」翔也曾經一邊翻著刊登我們訪談的雜誌一邊對我說

「嗯，我覺得祥生很厲害。」我真心地這麼覺得

要問我對他的想法，表面上的答案以外，我會說他是個很可愛的人。要是能像大家這麼自然的稱讚出來就算了，但我每次脫口而出可愛之後，都會有種不小心暴露了我內心的想法的窘迫感油然而生，彷彿是把我心中所有的欽慕都寄託在可愛兩個字上面。他簡直可愛到我想吃了他。

我小心翼翼的保持距離，深怕太接近，內心的想法就會蜂擁而出。

「碧海，過不了呀，幫幫我。」

最近無意間聊起共同擁有的遊戲之後，我們在遊戲裡也成了隊友，偶爾他會到我房間來，請我替他過一些任務，其實連線解任務也是可以的，他總會說想看看我或翔也怎麼操作。

「祥生連打遊戲都這麼努力，明明我或翔也這邊都已經解完了，直接幫你就好了說。」

「嘿嘿，我也想知道你們怎麼玩的嘛，不然翔也老是唸我看不懂魔物攻擊的動作、迴避不了傷害。」

他笑起來總是給人柔和的氛圍，我忍住想揉他頭髮的衝動，輕輕地趁他沒注意，往另一個方向挪了一下位置。

太近了。

「這樣也能算很努力嗎？」他歪著頭看我「大家總是說我很努力，也不是說不好啦…」然後他轉頭回去看著遊戲中的畫面「如果一個人有什麼長處，第一時間就會被稱讚不是嗎？豆和蓮君舞跳得好，純喜君和奨桑歌唱得好之類的。」最後他低下頭「大家其實都花一樣的時間練習的，是不是我什麼都做不好，才會被說很努力呢？」

不是那樣的。我在心裡猛力地搖著頭。

「可愛也是。」他又開口，頭彷彿更低了「第一眼不覺得帥氣，也不覺得好看，說不出其他稱讚，又不想傷人，只好說可愛了。」

想起了好幾個月之前，低著頭看著地上跳舞的他，即使獲得了這麼多喜愛他的粉絲，骨子裡還是深藏著不自信。我來回思考著怎麼回應，努力和可愛，就是他呀。

「啊，抱歉，不行不行，我老是這麼想，就又要失去自信了，碧海抱歉，突然說這些，趕快繼續打遊戲吧！」

「我不是這樣想的。祥生的舞跳得很棒，表演也很出色，可是你所做的練習，這些過程也是很重要的。也許大家的練習時間是相同的，但我知道你總是花更多的時間準備好自己的部分。祥生的表演可以吸引粉絲的目光，而在幕後，你的這些努力能凝聚我們成員和工作人員的心，看到你的模樣總讓我們覺得應該要更加把勁。」

「碧海果然很會講話呢！我……我沒有那麼厲害能影響大家啦。」他看起來像是有點害羞的「謝謝你喔。」

「而且，祥生是真的很可愛。絕對不是像你所說的那樣，祥生既可愛、又討人喜歡，對於偶像來說能受人喜歡不是再好不過了嗎？帥哥到處都是，很快就會被新人替換掉的，之前很紅的日劇不是也有這樣的台詞嗎？『可愛是無敵的！在可愛面前只能服從！』」我模仿起日劇的女主角，他好像被我故意拉高的聲音逗笑了

「碧海真溫柔呢，難怪JAM們都說想當你的女朋友了。」他掩著嘴，像往常一樣呼呼呼的笑了起來

「但我比較想當祥生的女朋友啊。」沒想到會被他這樣說，我也有點不好意思了起來，忍不住就剛剛的情景繼續用奇怪的高音講話

「哈哈哈，好啊，那碧海今天開始就是我的女朋友了！」像是被我逗樂了，隨著我演起胡鬧的情境劇

原本我是想繼續玩下去，向前抱住了他，想隨便說點肉麻話鬧他，一旦真的碰觸到他，我卻一句玩笑話也說不下去。

「吶，祥生的努力和可愛我都看在眼裏，是真的真的很喜歡。」

「碧海…？」

我拍了拍他的背，幸好這樣擁抱的姿勢他看不見我的臉。一定很紅的吧，我想。在這一刻我終於體認到我比我想像中的還要更在意他。還要更喜歡他。

他沒有推開我，反而輕輕拉住我的衣角

「真的謝謝你。」他說「謝謝你總是注意到我，訪談我也都會反覆看的，一直都會看到碧海對我的評價。」

他和人擁抱的時候，總是會把頭靠在對方肩膀上，現在這顆腦袋乖乖的在我的肩上

「碧海也是一直很努力，而且很帥氣，我很憧憬。」

「…寂寞的時候也可以來找我喔。」他說這句話的時候似乎有點躊躇，也讓我有點驚訝「那個，碧海不是怕寂寞嗎…那個，你自己說的嘛。」我沒有立刻做出反應，他便有點緊張，但被我牢牢抱著，一時之間也無法掙開「誰、誰叫我是碧海醬的男朋友嘛……啊！不是…沒有，你當我沒說。」

「噗！」他似乎是想照剛剛我逗他的樣子拋梗回來，可是就像之前和瑠姫君一起錄廣播時一樣，他實在不擅長搞笑，結果顯得他自己一個人慌亂了起來「哈哈哈，真的很可愛啊，祥生。」我忍不住笑了起來，抱著他的手沒有鬆開，他兩手亂揮著要打我，但又打不到，氣呼呼的要我放開他

真的，在可愛之前只能服從了。


End file.
